Dj Izzy
by AngelfishSweetpea
Summary: Alice came skipping into the house with a red box in her hands. On the side of the box it said 'Dj Izzy'.Alice, give me the damn box! Bella yelled trying the get the box from behind Alice.Why? Are you...hiding...something? Alice asked, with a playful look
1. Chapter 1

**Edwards POV:**

Alice came skipping into the house with a red box in her hands.

On the side of the box it said 'Dj Izzy'.

I didn't reconize it and it didn't seem like anyone else did either.

"Alice...where did you get that box?" Bella asked, a look of horror on her face.

It confused me, and everyone else.

"Your attic!" Alice exclaimed happily.

"Alice, give me the box, with everything in it." Bella said standing up.

"Um...nope!" Alice exclaimed holding the box behind her.

"Alice, give me the damn box!" Bella yelled trying the get the box from behind Alice.

"Why? Are you..._**hiding**_...something?" Alice asked, with a playful look of suspision on her face.

"Um...n-no." Bella stuttered.

"What are you hiding Bella?" Emmett asked, wanting to get some secret of Bella's out.

"Nothing. I just would like _my _box back." Bella said.

"Nope!" Alice exclaimed, as she ran into the front room and plopped down infront of the d.v.d player. Bella then had a smirk on her face, while Alice looked confused.

"You can't show them. You don't have a VCR." Bella said, as she walked forward to grab the box.

"I don't...but _we _have one in the attic." Alice answered, as she grabbed the box and ran out of the room.

"Shit." Bella muttered.

Alice came running in, and she sat the VCR up. She was about to put the tape in when Bella spoke up.

"Well, I am just going to go. So when your done watching those put them back in my attic...no scrach that...burn them. Thanks." Bella said as she walked out of the house.

"Watch this." Alice muttered, as she opened the front room shades.

Bella was walking towards her car, running her finger's through her hair, while muttering something about stupid vampires.

She climed into her truck, and tried to start it.

Nothing.

She tried again.

"ALICE CULLEN!" Bella yelled.

"Now, you can buy Bella a new car." Alice said with a wink.

Bella got out of her car, and slammed the door shut.

She looked around for a minute, before she opened the door again, and leaned in.

She grabbed her coat, and back pack. She put the coat on, followed by the back pack.

She then pulled out her ipod and started her way down our driveway. Hood over her head. Ipod, under her coat, in the rain...

"I didn't see her doing that." Alice said.

I ran out the door and caught up to Bella in two seconds flat.

She didn't notice me, she was listening to her ipod and started to sing:

_"This time was different..._

_Felt like I was just a victim,_

_And it cut me like a knife,_

_When you walked out of my life..._

_Now i'm...in this condition,_

_and I've got all the symtoms,_

_of a girl with a broken heart,_

_But no matter what..._

_You'll never see me,_

_Cry..._"

Bella sang beautifully.

I picked her up, shocking her, and ran back to the house.

"Will you please watch it with us?" I asked.

"Fine..."She said angrily.

Alice pressed play, and there stood what seemed to be a younger verson of Bella.

She stood in a recording studio. She had on a pair of jeans, a black tanktop, and a gold Jacket that had black writing on it. It said 'Dj Izzy' Oh...she was Dj Izzy.

Then Music started and Bella, held the head phones to her head, and started to sing...

_**"can't help it. The girl can't help it. (Oh Baby)  
can't help it. The girl can't help it. (Oh Baby)  
can't help it. The girl can't help it. (Oh Baby)  
can't help it.**_

VERSE 1  
The first time, that I saw your eyes  
Boy, you looked right through me, mmm mmmm  
Played it cool, but I knew you knew  
That cupid hit me, mmm mmm

CHORUS  
You got me trippin'(Oh), stumblin'(Oh), flippin'(Oh), fumblin'(So)  
Clumsy 'cuz I'm fallin' in love (in love)  
You got me slippin'(Oh), tumblin'(Oh), sinkin'(Oh), crumblin'(So)  
Clumsy 'cuz I'm fallin' in love (in love)  
So in love with you

B-SECTION  
can't help it. The girl can't help it. (Oh Baby)  
can't help it. The girl can't help it. (Oh No)  
can't help it. The girl can't help it. (No How)  
can't help it.

VERSE 2  
Can't breathe, when you touch my sleeve  
Butterflies so crazy, mmm mmmm  
Whoa now? Think I'm goin' down  
Friends don't know what's with me, mmm mmm

CHORUS  
You got me tripin'(Oh), stumblin'(Oh), flippin'(Oh), fumblin'(So)  
Clumsy 'cuz I'm fallin' in love (in love)  
You got me slippin'(Oh), tumblin'(Oh), sinkin'(Oh), crumblin'(So)  
Clumsy 'cuz I'm fallin' in love (in love)  
So in love with you

[Clumsy lyrics on help it. The girl can't help it. (Oh No)  
can't help it. The girl can't help it. (Oh Please)  
can't help it. The girl can't help it. (oh No)  
can't help it.

BRIDGE  
You know this ain't the first time this has happened to me,  
this love sick thing.  
I like serious relationships and uh,  
a girl like me don't stay single for long.  
'Cuz everytime a boyfriend and I break-up, my world is crushed and I'm all alone,  
The love bug comes right back and bites me  
And I'm back

B-SECTION  
can't help it. The girl can't help it. (In love)  
can't help it. The girl can't help it. (Oh God)  
can't help it. The girl can't help it. (I'm back in love)  
can't help it.  
Whooo hoo hoo  
can't help it. The girl can't help it. (I'm back in love, yeah)  
can't help it. The girl can't help it. (I'm back in love, yeah baby)  
can't help it. The girl can't help it. (I'm back in love, yeah)  
can't help it. (I know you got me)

CHORUS  
You got me tripin'(Oh), stumblin'(Oh), flippin'(Oh), fumblin'(So)  
Clumsy 'cuz I'm fallin' in love  
You got me slippin'(Oh), tumblin'(Oh), sinkin'(Oh), crumblin'(So)  
Clumsy 'cuz I'm fallin' in love (in love)  
so in love with you  
Clumsy 'cuz I'm fallin' in love (in love)  
You got me slippin'(Oh), tumblin'(Oh), sinkin'(Oh), crumblin'(So)  
Clumsy 'cuz I'm fallin' in love (in love)  
so in love with you  
so in love with you  
so in love with you"

We all turned and starred at Bella, who now had her head in her hands. 


	2. fixed

Hey everyone, I just wanted you to know that I put a poll up on my account page, and I would really like it if you guys went and chose what story you would like me to update! You can vote up to 3 times! Please, or I will just pick a story at random and it may not be one that is your favorite! Thanksm kiss kiss! LOL! - BellaxEdward4evr

Hey everyone I fixed it, it is on my profile now! THANKS!


End file.
